ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshimitsu
How Yoshimitsu joined the Tourney Trying to avenge his fallen Manji clan comrades, while going after Bryan Fury, Yoshimitsu realizes that his sword is weakening. His sword is a cursed blade. By killing evil doers and villains the sword would retain its power, otherwise the cursed sword will make the user go insane. Yoshimitsu realizes that he can no longer use his old sword and decides to use another blade called Fumaken, that seals the properties of the cursed sword. He then decides to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates. After the announcer calls his name Yoshimitsu is first meditating but then quickly gets up and does two sword swings while the camera moves close to his upper body. He then says "REPENT!". Special Attacks Ninja Blade Slash (Neutral) Yoshimitsu takes his sword to his left side then dashes with blinding speed and stops with his sword swung right. If he passes an opponent, he/she will freeze for a second, then blood will spurt out, indicating damage was done. Shark Attack (Side) Yoshimitsu does his trademark cartwheel kick, then his Dive Bomb dive attack, then his Kangaroo Kick, knocking opponents into the air. Helicopter Leap (Up) Yoshimitsu jumps into the air and spins his sword for a few seconds then comes back down and slashes in the middle. Life Siphon (Down) Yoshimitsu reaches his right hand out to grab an opponent. Should he connect, Yoshimitsu will grab the head of the opponent and suck some life off, healing Yoshimitsu. Sword Poke Whirlwind (Hyper Smash) Yoshimitsu poses on one leg, then uses his sword to spin in front of himself and suck opponents. If he makes contact, he then kicks the opponent before cutting away at the target in an auto combo, ending with a jumping spin slash that sends opponents flying. Life Steal (Final Smash) Yoshimitsu glows his right hand with purple energy then runs to grab an opponent. If he reaches one, he grabs the head and drains all the life force from the opponent, healing off of his health and taking a life from the opponent's stock. Bonus Costume Yoshimitsu's Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Unlike many other Bonus Costumes, Yoshimitsu's Bonus Costume is available at the very beginning of the game. Victory Animations #Yoshimitsu hops forward two times on one leg then stomps the ground then poses with his right arm out and his sword up, saying "Behold the magnificence of my victory.". #*Yoshimitsu hops forward two times on one leg then stomps the ground then poses with his right arm out and his sword up, saying "Retribution has been fulfilled.". (Bryan victories only) #Yoshimitsu swings his sword down near his left thigh, then swings it up and rests it near his face, saying "Overconfidence is the greatest enemy.". #*Yoshimitsu swings his sword down near his left thigh, then swings it up and rests it near his face, saying "Your skills do not fare to a samurai's, anyway.". (Ninja character/Assassin character victories only) #Yoshimitsu goes into his meditation, then he says "Namu namu namu namu namu namu.". #*Yoshimitsu goes into his meditation, then he says "Earth will never succumb to your wiles.". (Villain character victories only) #*Yoshimitsu goes into his meditation, then he says "That's the end of your lesson for today.". (Ryu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Yoshimitsu comes down in his spinning meditation formation then goes to his fighting stance saying "Only the strong shall prevail!". Special Quotes *Your guilt will be your downfall! (When fighting Bryan) *A battle between ninjas, I could never ask for more. (When fighting any ninja or assassin) *Bryan Fury must be hiding there. (When fighting Milli) *Yes, I'll surprise my enemies in one! (When fighting Margo) Trivia *Yoshimitsu's Super Smash Bros. Tourney quotes are a mix of his Soul Calibur II quotes (for his English voice from Soul Calibur II) and a few original quotes (for his Japanese voice from various Tekken games). *When highlighted, Yoshimitsu's pose strongly resembles the Indian Stance Healing move from the Tekken series of video games. *In the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, Yoshimitsu takes on his appearance from Tekken 5, and uses his Tekken Tag Tournament 2 design for a Bonus Costume. In Tourney 2, this does not change. *Yoshimitsu's old select quote ("The battle begins..."), as well as his old intro quote against non-specifc characters ("Disappear with the dew of my sword!") can be located on the Sound Player as sound files 15 and 20, respectively. *Yoshimitsu shares his Japanese voice actor with Toki, Ezio Auditore, and Bryan. *Yoshimitsu has a unique rival, that being Lin from King of Fighters. Iron Man is his second rival. Category:Male characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters